Honeymoon
by ash.ash.ash.ash
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Currently starting to co-write with omggirlnotgirlygirl. Will update soon! My version of what happend after Bella and Edward's honeymoon in Breaking Dawn. Normal Parings.
1. Finding out

** _Disclaimer : i do not own any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer._  
**

**This if my first fanfiction story. Please don't be to harsh but i would appreciate some reviews and feedback. Please keep in mind i'm only 12.**

Edward followed me into the bedroom quickly "What's the matter Bella?" he asked worry evident in his voice. I suddenly felt hot tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it. I looked at Edward who was frozen in his place worry on his usually calm face. "Edward" I said, "I think I'm pregnant…"

We stood there in silence; until the phone rang Edward made no move answer it. I walked past him and quickly answered the phone.

"Hello" I whispered into the phone. Alice's frantic voice quickly followed **"BELLA, ARE YOU OKAY WHERE'S EDWARD? WHAT'S GOING ON?"**

I took a deep shaky breath and said, "I don't know but I think.." before I could say anything else Edward snapped out of his trance and motioned for the phone I gave it to him reluctantly.

"Alice, it's Edward put Carlisle on the phone please" he started talking at vampire speed and walked into the kitchen. I looked into the full length mirror at my stomach, slowly putting my hands on my abdomen I swear I felt movement inside of me. It was at that moment that I realized that I was going to be a mother, a mother to Edward's child. That sounded beautiful _**Edward's child**.I suddenly felt extremely calm. I thought to myself everything would be okay because I wasn't having any random baby I was having Edward, the love of my life's baby. I felt tears running down my cheeks and realized that this time they were from happiness._

Edward suddenly burst though the doors and upon seeing my tears rushed to my side. "BELLA! Are you okay?" he asked quickly I nodded and thought to myself that he must just be so worried about our baby. I gave Edward a reassuring smile. He took my hand and said "It's okay love, we will go home and make sure every things all right I'll start packing you should go rest" his face had become the calm mask as usual but there was something in his eyes that frightened me. I nodded to tired to do anything else and went to bed thinking about what my beautiful baby would look like when it arrived.


	2. Going home

_I awoke to the sound of a boat. My eyes searched the room until they landed on Edward who sat in the corner. "Morning my love" he said "Good morning" I replied Edward than said, "You can have breakfast and then we'll leave" he said quietly. I sighed I didn't really want to leave but I knew that Carlisle had to make sure the baby was all right. "I'm not really hungry" I lied "so we can go now"_

_Edward looked at me for a while and then said "if that's what you want" There was still something wrong with the way he looked at me, he must just be worried about the baby I reassured myself yet again._

_Before twelve we were on the plane. It was a quiet flight, Edward and I barely spoke I was beginning to get worried. When we arrived at the Port Angela's Airport we were met by Alice and Carlisle they both looked worried but I could tell they were trying to hide it. _

_I had a bad feeling, my baby moved around inside me to remind me she was still there, I had decided to until I found out the sex of the baby I would think of it as a she. It sounded so much better than it. _

_We arrived at the Cullen's house Edward quickly took my hand and lead me into the family room and sat down with me on the couch. The whole family joined us, each member looking at me worriedly especially Rosalie, which came as a shock. I suddenly got the feeling that I didn't know what was going on._


	3. Confused

_Jasper quickly calmed me down. I looked at Carlisle as he began to speak "Bella are feeling okay?" he asked softly. I questioned him with my eyes, I was so confused and Edward wasn't helping one bit. Jasper threw Edwards a look and I immediately knew he was telling Edward of my feelings. _

"_Bella" Edward started before grabbing my hand in his. I looked at him pleading with my eyes to tell me what was going on. _

_Edward continued "Bella, I know your scared but Carlisle and I think it would be safer for you if you didn't carry the fetus" I looked at Edward not under standing his words, I looked at Alice but she just looked away._

_Edward seemed to understand my confusion so this time he said "Bella you need to understand that if you carry this… this thing you will get sick you could possibly even die" his words started to sink in and before I could say anything he continued "Bella Carlisle and I can get rid of it for you, you don't have to go to the hospital or anything I promise we'll make you better"_

_Everything finally made sense. Edward had never cared about my baby he wanted me to get rid of her! I felt hot tears sliding down my cheek, Edward reached out to wipe them away but I recoiled from his touch. Edward looked at me confused. I finally found my voice I said, "You want me to abort my pregnancy?"_


	4. Life

_**Disclaimer : i do not own any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_Edward looked at me and slowly and softly said, "Yes, Bella for your own safety you must." _

_I looked at Edward and then said with as much power as I could muster " And do I have a say in this whatsoever?" Edward looked at me confused and then said "I thought this was want you wanted" _

_My eyes widened at his words I could not believe that he would think that. All of a sudden my heart started pumping faster and faster as I said _

"_I don't believe you, Edward we are talk about a child's life __OUR__ child's life how can you possibly be considering taking that life away" I could feel the tears running down my face hot and fast._

_Jasper was trying to calm me down, and Edward was still pleading with me "Bella, you must understand if you go through with this pregnancy you will __DIE__ what's the use of losing your life to carry a child you will never get to see!" _

_I didn't know what to do Alice was still not looking at me, Jasper was still trying to force calmness on me and the rest of the family Rosalie, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle were all looking at both Edward and I. _

_I couldn't take it I picked my self of the couch and pulled my hand out of Edward's; with fresh tears running down my cheeks I walked out of the family and straight up to my bedroom. I slammed the door and crumpled to the floor sobbing. I could hear Edward's pleading from the other side of the door "Please Bell, come out we still need to talk… please Bella" he paused for a moment "I love you so much Bella you know I'm only trying to protect you" with that said he walked back down stairs._


	5. Confused & Hurt

**Disclaimer : i do not own any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_I was so confused and frightened, I had no idea what I was going to do. I crawled onto my bed and let sleep consume me. While I was sleeping I was plagued by dreams of Edward and Carlisle hurting my beautiful baby. I awoke covered in sweat my hand instinctively flew to my stomach, I heard a knock on the door followed by Alice's soft voice "Bella? It's me please can I come in" I walked over to the door and let her in._

_Alice followed me back to the bed were we sat I looked at Alice and than said "Why are they trying to kill my baby?" Alice looked at me with sad eyes and said "Bella, I've seen your future many ways over the past few days, and I've seen you die as well and from what my vision show me it's because of your baby"_

_Again instinct took over and my and flew to my small bump. I looked at Alice and said, " Is there any way I can survive and have this baby?" Alice looked and me and sighed "Bella, I've searched through every possible future there is no way you will survive childbirth no matter how far along you are" _

_More tears spilt down my cheeks "Alice, I need to speak to Edward" she nodded and walked out. I quickly wiped my tears and got ready to face my love and sort everything out, I was not about to let our relationship falter. We would work something… I hope. _


	6. Confrontation

I gathered all the confidence I could and took a few deep breaths. As soon as I saw Edward's face my confidence vanished, Edward did not move from the doorway. I looked into his eyes and saw hurt, concern and sadness, I was too much of a coward to continue looking at him so I quickly moved my eyes to the floor.

"Bella?" Edward's careful voice came, I could feel his eyes boring into me yet I still couldn't look up. "Yes Edward" that was all I could manage to say without my voice breaking. "Again Edward started "Bella, why are you doing this? Why won't you let us save you?" I finally looked at him no glared at him and spat, "Because Edward, you say you want to save me and by saving me you mean taking away the life of my child and I am NOT okay with that"

Edward looked at me cautiously and replied "What are you afraid of, I can see it in your eyes your terrified but what of?" once again I looked to the ground, I thought for a moment and then replied, "You really want to know what scares me the most?" Edward nodded I took a shaky breath and said, "The fact the you, Carlisle and most of the family are so ready to take the life of my baby away, yet it was hard to even think about killing James or Even those newborn less than a year or so ago" I finished breathing heavily.

Edward looked at me shocked and then slightly raising his voice said, "Bella, Don't you understand if you give birth to that thing you will die, Alice has seen it _I've_ seen it and I will not let that happen to you, I can not and WILL not let you die!"


	7. Screaming

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the characters They belong to SM **

BPOV

"Fine" I yelled at him. I brought my eyes back to Edward, his beautiful face held so much anger it hurt. Without thinking I quickly stood up and faced the door, I realized to late that I shouldn't have gotten up so fast. I took a sharp intake of breath. Pain shot though me I felt my eyes widen as both my bands swiftly flew to my bump. I let out a blood-curdling scream and felt two ice cold arms wrap around me. I could hear multiple frantic voices around me. All I could think about was my baby I knew that if was feeling this pain then my baby, my innocent baby would be felling it to. At that moment I prayed and screamed I hoped with all my heart that Edward would save my baby, which he would love her no matter what happened to me. I screamed with all my might one more time before letting the darkness consume me.

EPOV

I watched as Bella and made her way towards the door I then heard Bella's sharp breath. I was beside her in time to catch her and hear her scream. "Bella?" I questioned her quickly I was answered by another scream. The entire family came into the room upon hearing Bella's screams. "CARLISLE, HELP ME!"I yelled, together he and I carefully ran Bella into the guest room, which had been converted into a hospital like room upon discovering Bella's pregnancy. We lay her upon the bed and franticly began analyzing her. The family were all distressed and panicky each trying to assist. "EVERYONE GET OUT!" I could not handle the thoughts that were floating around. All of a sudden the screaming stopped, I hovered over whilst Carlisle attached needles and other medical equipment to Bella's small frame. "Carlisle, we have to do something, anything that will save her!" I stared at my father pleading. Carlisle looked at me and said "There is only one thing we can do Edward and you know that's not what Bella wants." I was torn. How could I just stand here and let Bella die even if she had willingly gone though with this? What would I do if she didn't survive? What would I do if the thing survived and Bella did not? I knew now that I had to make a decision that could save Bella's life. "Carlisle we have to abort the fetus and we have to do it now, Bella's life depends on it!" I said without looking in to his eyes. "But Edward, this is not what Bella wants. Are you sure you can do this I mean it I your child to." I look at Carlisle and spat fiercely "It is not a child, is it merely a blood sucking monster that has the potential to destroy the most beautiful and innocent creature in the world." Carlisle nodded and together we began to make and incision into Bella's abdomen.

Rose POV

I could not believe what Edward was doing. Not only was he going against his wife's will he is also destroying an innocent creature. Emmet was holding onto me as I was pleading with him to let me go to Edward and make him stop his nonsense. I gave up and stopped struggling. My one chance to be near a baby was gone. I felt so sorry for Bella, she had chosen to keep the baby and now Edward and Carlisle were taking that away. I promised myself that as soon as Bella woke up I would be her friend and support her. That was if Bella woke up.

**I hope thats okay i don't know much about pregnancy or abortion so i tried my best.**

**I would love some reviews! :) **


	8. Breakdown

_Bella POV _

_I was floating. I could not feel anything anymore, not pain not emotion just emptiness. I thought I was dead but of course, I must be for I can no longer feel my baby with me. Edward must have saved her, I hoped that that was the case. They would be happy even without me. This thought comforted me in a surreal way._

_Suddenly, I heard a voice it sounded somewhat familiar, but so far away._

_If I were dead, why was I hearing voices? _

"_Bella. Bella?" the voice was becoming clearer. What if I'm not dead what if I am merely recovering from the pain I felt earlier. I tried to open my eyes and was blinded by light, I found focus and looked to the source of the voice. To my surprise it was Rosalie at my bedside, I look a moment to take in my surroundings. I quickly realized that I was I the temporary hospital part of the Cullen house._

_I looked back at Rosalie and tried to speak. "R-Rose?" Rosalie's eyes snapped to meet mine. The look on her face told me something was very wrong, the fact that she was here with me told me something was wrong. "Bella, how are you feeling?" Rosalie spoke with a soft kind voice that I had never heard before. It almost sounded as if she had been crying. I struggled to speak again but managed to croak " I feel drowsy and really weird almost nauseous. But, Rose my health is not what's put that look on your face is it. What's wrong? Where are Edward and my baby?" _

_Rose looked away and out the window. She took and unneeded breath and said, "I'll go get Edward for you if you like or maybe you prefer Alice ? Who ever you want Bella I'll get them." I was starting to get very confused what was wrong with Rosalie and why was she being so cautious? I just nodded and watched her leave._

_I was beginning to feel anxious. Where was Edward, why was Rosalie upset ? All these questions were running through my head. When finally he door opened and Edward and Alice walked in. The way they approached me confused me, for one they were walking too slowly and they were also looking at me as if I was about to explode. "Edward?" my voice came out in barely a whisper._

_Edward smiled, but not the same smile I had come to love. His smile was wrong, sad in a way. It almost looked like he was smiling through he's usually composed mask. My heart began to speed as I realized that neither of them had my baby. What if she was taken to the hospital? What if she was born too early and was now sick ? None of the questions running through my mind helped. Again, I spoke with my cracked voice "Where is she Edward ? Where's my baby ?" I looked frantically between the two of them._

_Alice spoke first. "Tell her Edward, tell her what happened." I was confused Alice sounded furious yet her face had a half agonized look. Edward did not meet my eyes as he began speaking. "Bella, love I need you to calm down. Just take some deep breathes okay." He continued, "You were in so much pain and you screaming was awful. I thought I was losing you. I didn't know what to do Bella, I couldn't loose you." I was beginning to grasp what he was really saying but I urged him to go on. "Bella, we had no choice. You were losing blood and Th-the baby was started drinking from you and I c-could not watch you die. So Carlisle and I did the only thing we could think of that guaranteed your life. We removed the ba-baby from your womb." I had never heard stutter._

_His words had not sunken in so I asked, "Where is she now? Where's my baby now?" Edward did not look at me and instead Alice grabbed my hand and said "Bella, I'm so so sorry. We couldn't save her, we tried but as soon as they removed her from you, her organs shut down. She's gone Bella" _

_I thought my heart was going to explode it was beating to fast. I couldn't believe it my baby was… I couldn't bring myself to even think the word. My body began quivering as tears cascaded down my cheeks. I couldn't find words to say. I felt like my mind had stopped functioning. "Your lying! TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled at them. Alice simply walked over and hugged me. I screamed as she held me, screamed for my child, screamed for my sanity. " Shh Bella it's okay I'll look after you. Your going to be okay we're here" Alice tried to calm me. I stopped screaming and whispered hoarsely to Edward "How could you Edward? She was your child to!" _

_Edward looked at me for the first time since he had entered the room. The look on his face was nothing short of aguish and shame but at that moment, I didn't care. "Answer me dammit!" I tried to yell but my voice would not allow it. _

"_Bella, I could not let you die" Edward said, quietly but passionately. "But instead you took the life of a child that had no yet had the opportunity to live or be loved." I retorted. " You were dying Bella, if I had not done what I did you both probably been dead. I had no choice!" Edward still trying to plead with me. "You should have let me die. If it was so easy to kill her than you should have let me bleed to death or better yet you should have drank me dry" I did not care how much my words hurt him he need to know what was on my mind for once. I looked up in time to see Edward run from the room. Leaving me to breakdown with Alice desperately trying to calm me. _

_What was there to do now other than cry?_

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I would really like a few more :)**

**I'm looking for a beta reader at the moment so if anyone is willing just send me a message. **


End file.
